TheNewTrainBoy54's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some of The NewTrainBoy54's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts. Casts Mavis and the Seven Transportations (Thomas/Snow White Parody) *Mavis as Snow White *Duck as The Prince *Thomas as Doc *Edward as Bashful *Gordon as Happy *Henry as Grumpy *James as Sneezy *Toby as Dopey *Percy as Sleepy *Daisy as The Evil Queen *Elizabeth as The Witch *Splatter and Dodge as The Vultures Percy (Thomas/Pinocchio Parody Cast) *Percy as Pinocchio *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Sir Topham Hatt as Geppetto *Casey Jr as Figaro *Tillie as Cleo *D261 as Strombolli *Bulstrode as Monstro the Evil Whale *The Season 1 Trucks as The Sharks *Smudger as Lampwick - Gordon *Gordon as The Wicked Coachman *Johnny as Honest John *Toots as Gideon *The Troublesome Trucks as The Donkeys *Lampwick the Donkey *Luke as Alexander *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *Robot Pirates as The Seagulls *George as The Big Fish Harold (Thomas/Dumbo Parody Cast) * Harold as Dumbo * Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Rayman as Jim Crow *Globox as Fat Crow *Dexter as Crow with Glasses *Agent Ed as Dandy Crow *Bob the Builder as Crow with Straw Hat *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Edward as Casey Junior *Elizabeth as Matriarch Elephant *Daisy as Prissy Elephant *Mavis as Giddy Elephant *Molly as Catty Elephant *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *Gordon as The Ringmaster *The Evil Diesels as The Pink Elephants *Rosie, Lady, Caitlin, Millie, Elizabeth, Caroline, Madge, and Flora as Other Female Elephants Skarloey (Thomas/Bambi Parody Cast) * Skarloey as Young Bambi * Rheneas as Young Thumper * Rusty as Young Flower * Madge as Young Faline * Thomas as Adult Bambi * Edward as Adult Thumper * Duck as Adult Flower * Emily as Adult Faline * Daisy as Bambi's Mother * Gordon as The Great Prince Of The Forest * Toby as Friend Owl * Smudger as Young Ronno * Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno * Molly as Girl Bunny * Lady as Girl Skun Thomas in The Song of the South (Thomas/Song of the South Parody Cast) * Thomas as Brer Rabbit * Billy as Brer Fox * Harvey as Brer Bear * Emily as Tar Baby * Sir Topham Hatt as Uncle Remus Fun and Fancy Free (Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free Parody Cast) * Murdoch as Mickey Mouse * James as Donald Duck * Edward as Goofy * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket * Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant * Emily as The Golden Harp * Casey Jr as Bongo * Tillie as Lulubelle * Cerberus as Lumpjaw * Spencer, Duncan, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Henry, Toby, and Gordon as The Other Bears * Molly as Dinah Shore * Toby as Edgar Bergan * Rosie as Luana Patten * Dennis as Charlie McCarthy * Arthur as Mortimer Snerd * Caroline as Cleo * Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Charlie, Scruff, Whiff, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows * Stephen as The Scarecrow * Mavis as The Cow The Adventures of Neville and James (Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Parody Cast) * James as Toad * Toby as MacBadger * Percy as Mole * Thomas as Rat * Edward as Cyril Proudbottom * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, George, Bulgy, Max, Monty, Spencer, and the Troublesome Trucks as Weasels * Smudger as Winkie * Neville as Ichabod Crane Chelsea (Thomas/Cinderella Parody Cast) * Emily as Cinderella * Thomas as Prince Charming * Duck as Jaq * Oliver as Gus * Gordon as The King * James as The Duke (from Cinderella) * Daisy as Lady Tremaine * Elizabeth and Isobella as Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine Emily in Wonderland (Thomas/Alice in Wonderland Parody Cast) * Emily as Alice * Stepney as The White Rabbit * Henry as The Dodo * Mighty Mac as Twiddledum and Twiddledee * Edward as Walrus * Thomas as Carpenter * Dennis as Bill the Lizard * Diesel 10 as Catterpillar * The Spiteful Breakvan as Cheshire Cat * Johnny as Mad Hatter * Casey Jr as March Hare * Daisy as Queen Of Hearts * Diesel as King Of Hearts * Troublesome Trucks as Marching Cards Thomas Pan (Thomas/Peter Pan Parody Cast) * Thomas as Peter Pan * Emily as Wendy * Duck as John * Percy as Michael * Diesel 10 as Captain Hook * Dennis as Mr. Smee * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Max, Monty, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Smudger, Troublesome Trucks as Pirates * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Lost Boys * Hector as Tick Tock the Crocodile Molly and the Edward (Thomas/Lady and the Tramp Parody Cast) * Edward as Tramp * Molly as Lady * James as Jock * Henry as Trusty * Elizabeth as Aunt Sarah * The Troublesome Trucks as Dogs at the Dog Pound * Splatter and Dodge as Si and Am * Gordon as Tony * Edward as Joe * Toad as The Beaver * Bulgy as The Dog Catcher Sleeping Diesel (Thomas/Sleeping Beauty Parody Cast) * Emily as Princess Aurora * Thomas as Prince Philip * Flora as Flora * Rosie as Fauna * Belle as Merryweather * Gordon as King Stefan * Edward as King Hubert * Elizabeth as Maleficent * Daisy as Dragon Maleficent * Smudger as Diablo the Raven * Diesel, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, and the Troublesome Trucks as The Goons 101 Transportations (Thomas/101 Dalmatians Parody Cast) * Thomas as Pongo * Emily as Pertida * Percy as Patch * Duck as Rolley * Oliver as Lucky * Sir Topham Hatt as Roger * Lady Hatt as Anita * Arry as Jasper * Bert as Horace * Daisy as Cruella De Vil The Sword in the Rails (Thomas/The Sword in the Stone Parody Cast) * Stepney as Arthur/Wart * Thomas as Merlin * Henry as Sir Ector * Edward as Sir Kay * Sir Topham Hatt as Sir Pellinore * Duke as Archimedes * Daisy as Madam Mim Emily Poppins (Thomas/Mary Poppins Parody Cast) * Emily as Mary Poppins * Thomas as Bert * The Narrow Gauge Engines as Penguins * Mary Poppins Characters as Themselves The Sodor Book (Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody Cast) * Thomas as Baloo * Percy as Mowgli * Stanley as Bahgerra * Bulgy as Kaa * Diesel 10 as Shere Khan * Edward as Colonel Haithi * George as Louie * Donald as Buzzy * Douglas as Ziggy * Bill as Flaps * Ben as Dizzy * Molly as Winifred * Charlie as Lucky * Stepney as Elephant Whispering To Winifred * Scruff as Chewing Elephant * Whiff as Beaten Up Elephant * Bash as Silly Grin Elephant * Dash as Elephant with Fly * Ferdinand as Hair Elephant * Derek, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Dennis, D261, Diesel, Smudger, S.C.Ruffey, and Troublesome Trucks as The Monkeys The Aristo-Engines (Thomas/The Aristocats Parody Cast) * Emily as Duchess * Tillie as Marie * Luke as Toulouse * Stephen as Berlioz * Thomas as Thomas O'Malley * Edward as Requefort * Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt as George and Madame * The Angry Policeman as Edgar * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Ally Cats * Mavis as Amelia Gabble * Rosie as Abigal Gabble * Casey Jr as Napoleon * Johnny as Laffyette Thomas Hood (Thomas/Robin Hood Parody Cast) * Thomas as Robin Hood * Emily as Maid Marian * Old Slow Coach as Lady Kluck * Diesel 10 as Prince John * D261 as The Sherriff of Nottingham * Edward as Friar Tuck * Derek as Sir Hiss * James as Otto * Stanley as Little John * Stepney as Skippy * Toby as Toby * Rosie and Mavis as Skippy's Sisters * Duke as Allan-A-Dale * Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Diesel, Max, Monty, and Troublesome Trucks as Rhinos, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolves Thomas the Engine (Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Parody Cast) * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh * Percy as Piglet * Edward as Tigger * James as Rabbit * Buster as Eeyore * Victor as Christopher Robin * Stepney as Lumpy * Stanley as Gopher * Duke as Owl The Rescue Engines (Thomas/The Rescuers Parody Cast) * Thomas as Bernard * Emily as Ms. Bianca * Rosie as Penny * Stanley as Jake * Percy as Cody * Diesel 10 as McLeach * Daisy as Madam Medusa * Dennis as Mr. Snoops The Blue Engine and The Green Engine (Thomas/The Fox & The Hound Parody Cast) * Skarloey as Young Tod * Thomas as Adult Tod * Rheneas as Young Copper * Stanley as Adult Copper * Molly as Big Mama * Edward and James as Dinky and Boomer * Lady Hatt as Widow Tweed * Spencer as Amos Slade * Gordon as Cheif * Diesel 10 as The Bear * Emily as Vixey The Black Scrapyard (Thomas/The Black Cauldron Parody Cast) * Thomas as Taran * Emily as Princess Eilonwy * Edward as Fflwedurr Fflam * Percy as Gurgi * Toby as Daben * D261 as Creeper * Diesel 10 as The Horned King * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and the Troublesome Trucks as Guards (aka The Horned King's Minions) The Great Train Detective (Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective Parody Cast) * Thomas as Basil * Percy as Dawson * Edward as Hiram Flaversham * Rosie as Olivia Flaversham * Diesel 10 as Ratigan * Smudger as Fidget * Emily as The Singing Mouse * Toby as Toby Percy and Company (Thomas/Oliver and Company Parody Cast) * Thomas as Dodger * Percy as Oliver * Emily as Rita * Skarloey as Tito * Henry as Francis * Edward as Einstein * Neville as Figan * Rosie as Jenny * Molly as Georgette * Spencer as Sykes * Max and Monty as Roscoe and Desoto The Little Vintage Lorry (Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody Cast) * Emily as Ariel * Percy as Flounder * James as Sebatian * Edward as Scuttle * Thomas as Prince Eric * Sir Topham Hatt as King Triton * Elizabeth as Ursula * Max and Monty as Flotsam and Jetsam * Mavis as Vanessa * The Bear as The Giant Ursula * Rosie as Aquata * Caitlin as Adrina * Belle as Arista * Millie as Attina * Daisy as Adella * Caroline as Alana The Rescue Engines Down Under (Thomas/The Rescuers Down Under Parody Cast) * Thomas as Bernard * Emily as Ms. Bianca * The Rescuers Characters as Themselves Beauty and the Proud Engine (Thomas/Beauty and the Beast Parody Cast) * Emily as Belle * Murdoch as Beast * Spencer as Gaston * Derek as Maurice * Edward as Lumiere * James as Cogsworth * Henrietta as Mrs. Potts * Percy as Chip * D261 as Lefou * Thomas as Prince Adam Thomas (Thomas/Aladdin Parody Cast) * Thomas as Aladdin * Bertie as Abu * Emily as Princess Jasmine * Edward as Sultan * Henry as Genie * James as Rajah * Spencer as Jafar * Duncan as Iago * The Chinese Dragon as Cave of Wonders * Arthur as Carpet * Duke as Creepy Old Jafar * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Sidney, Norman, Paxton, and Smudger as The Thieves * Diesel, Max, Monty, Derek, D261, Sir Handel, and the Foolish Freight Cars as Razoul's Minions The Diesel King (Thomas/The Lion King Parody Cast) * BoCo as Mufasa * Daisy as Sarabi * Tracy as Young Simba * Toots as Young Nala * Casey Jr as Adult Simba * Tillie as Adult Nala * Toots as Timon * Montana as Pumbaa * Tootle as Zazu * Johnny as Rafiki * Cerberus as Scar * Daisy as Shenzi * Diesel as Banzai * Smudger as Ed * Rosie as Young Kiara * Emily as Adult Kiara * Percy as Young Kovu * Thomas as Adult Kovu * Elizabeth as Zira * Minvera as Vitani * Diesel 10 as Nuka * Molly as Timon's Mother * Edward as Uncle Max Queen Elizabeth (Thomas/Pocahontas Parody Cast) * Emily as Pocahontas * Thomas as John Smith * Murdoch as Chief Powhatan * Diesel 10 as Governor Ratcliffe * Stanley as Kocoum * Duck as Lon * Oliver as Ben * Skarloey as Thomas * Rusty as Meeko * Rheneas as Percy * Trevor as Flit The Engine of Notre Dame (Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody Cast) * Thomas as Quasimoto * Charlie as Lavrene * James as Hugo * Victor as Victor * Molly as Esmarelda * Edward as Captian Pheobus * Diesel 10 as Frollo * Stanley as Clopin * Sir Topham Hatt as Archdeacon Edward (Thomas/Hercules Parody Cast) * Edward as Hercules * Molly as Megara * Hiro as Zeus * Gordon as Phil * Jeremy as Pegasus * D261 as Hades * Arry and Bert as Pain and Panic Paddy (Thomas/Mulan Parody Cast) * Stanley as Mushu * Emily as Mulan * Sir Topham Hatt as Fa Zhou * Stepney as Yao * Thomas as Shang * Duck as Wayne * Oliver as Chem Po * Diesel 10 as Shan Yu * Trevor as Crick-ee * Edward as Mulan's Father Duck (Thomas/Tarzan Parody Cast) * Duck as Tarzan * Mavis as Terk * Henry as Tantor * James as Kerchak * Molly as Kala * Stepney as Young Tarzan * Diesel 10 as Clayton * Edward as Professor Porter * Lady as Jane Porter Category:TheNewTrainBoy54